It's Not Supposed To Go Like This
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: A devastating diagnosis rocks the Belcher family and the entire Seymour's Bay community. Contains death of a child/major character.
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously, Bob's Burgers is owned by FOX and Loren Bouchard neither of whom are me. Thankfully the show will never be as depressing as this is going to be.**

It was an ordinary day in Bay, almost painfully ordinary. Bob was preparing the Burger of the Day, Tragedy Plus Time Equals Hominy Burger. Admittedly he was a little drunk when he came up with that one. Linda was getting ready to go over to Gayle's. Something about needing a faucet fixed and with her super's eyes he would either rape her or sweep her off her feet. Either way she wanted her sister there. Mort had just come in for lunch between funerals. He was rambling on and on about a widow arguing with him about the cost of flowers. Bob was drifting in and out. Suddenly the sound of a ringing phone pulled him from his trance. He checked the caller ID. "Wagstaff School Calling" the small screen read. "What now?" Bob sighed answering the phone imagining the trouble his children were in this time.

"Hello?"

"Yes, am I speaking with Bob Belcher?"

"This is him."

"Bob hi it's Nurse Liz from Wagstaff."

"Gene's zipper or Tina's glasses?"

"Actually, it's Louise. She came in and said that her head was hurting. She isn't running a fever and I gave her the Tylenol you sent over, but she vomited a few minutes ago."

"I'll be right there."

"Who was that?" Linda asked coming down the stairs. "Nurse Liz" "How bad is Gene's zipper?" Linda sighed. "It's actually Louise. She said she had another headache. They weren't going to call but she threw up." Bob explained. "I don't know if Tina's right and she just needs glasses or if she's faking but either way, we have to get answers. This the third time one of us has had to pick her up this month." Linda grumbled. "We'll find out soon enough. She has an appointment at "Give Me an Eye" next Thursday." "Bob reminded. "And if she's faking?" Linda questioned. "If she's faking, I'll smoke her out by making her work in the restaurant all afternoon instead of watching cartoons like she probably wants. It's perfect. You have to help Gayle, Tina's staying late for tutoring and Gene got detention." Bob explained. "Just deal with it. She would love to make me the bad guy." Linda ordered.

Louise cradled her head in her hands. "Where is anybody?" She hissed. She had been getting a lot of headaches lately. At first it was kind of fun. She felt bad and would get sent to the nurse or home. Then the next day she'd be joking about Miss. Labonz making her sick. Now it was just scary. She almost never didn't have a headache.

A dull ache was a welcome surprise. About ninety percent of the time it was a throbbing migraine. It took all she had just to get through school, since she couldn't just go home every day. Still she was just faking along. She couldn't remember the last time she'd really played at recess. She threw up her lunch in the girl's room most days. She threw up almost every meal. Even the food her parents prepared for her which was quite good. Furthermore, she was having trouble seeing. So much her parents had made a an appoint for her at the eye doctor. She didn't want to be a glasses wearer. That would be another nail in the coffin of being a clone of Linda and Tina. Her hearing was getting worse too. She'd suffered partial hearing loss as a result of being born nine weeks early, but she could always hear most conversations. It was just if the person spoke real softly or in a big crowd. Even then she could read lips a little. Lately however she was only getting maybe every third word. Everything was hard. She found herself stumbling and falling a lot, she had trouble holding anything. The worst part was the bathroom issues though. The last two or three weeks she would just suddenly have to go. She'd used a lot more bathroom passes and three days ago she'd had an actual accident. Tina had stayed for tutoring and Gene took ages to walk home. She remembered screaming at him to hurry and open the door and then suddenly she was soaked. Lucky for her it was on the sidewalk and she was holding a water bottle. So, when Gene finally got the door unlocked, she acted like he'd knocked it out of her hand and spilled on her dress. She remembered tossing her underwear in the dumpster and putting her dress in the tub to give it more a of a water smell.

Bob stood hunched over the desk in nurse Liz's office. Signing that he was a parent here to collect a sick child. He grumbled at the stupidity knowing he'd just have to sign her out in the main office as soon as Louise was released by Nurse Liz. It was so pointless. Did they really think a kid would be abducted in the office corridor? Some parents had to work and didn't have time for endless forms. A sharp cry of pain pulled him from his daze. "Boy I hope that kid's parents come quick." Bob commented. "Mr. Belcher, Louise is the only student in here." Liz corrected.

Bob felt so stupid. How could he not recognize his child's pain? Then again it was Louise and Louise was not one to cry out in pain. At least not when nobody was watching. Tina and especially Gene but not Louise.

"I don't know Louise. If your head is hurting that bad, maybe you need a doctor." Bob commented as they drove towards home. "No, I'm fine. I just didn't study for the spelling test." Louise insisted. "You threw up in Nurse Liz's office twice. Once right in front of me. Bob recalled. "Dad it's me we're talking about." Louise laughed. "So, you'll help in the restaurant? Cause your mom is at Gayle's and Gene and Tina both are staying after." Bob requested, unsure if he was smoking out a faker or a truly sick child. "But of course." Louise laughed masking a violent wave of pain.

Back at the restaurant Teddy was eating a late lunch early dinner, and Louise was hunched over one of the tables rag in her hand. Hunching over in the middle of cleaning and feigning distress was one of Louise's oldest tricks but today Teddy was telling some story about dating a girl from Boston and how it took three dates before he realized that Belichick was the manager of the patriots and not a check with mushrooms on it. Normally Louise would be practically holding his mouth shut to end a story like this. Today she just moaned and faked cleaning.

After a while Tina and Gene returned home. Gene begrudgingly grabbed the cleaning supplies and stormed to the bathroom. Part of his punishment was cleaning the bathroom for the next week. Tina meanwhile retreated outside Jimmy Junior was dancing outside of Pesto's and Jimmy Senior was yelling insults towards Bob. Oh, how he wished Tina would fall for literally any other boy. Teddy wiped his chin and settled his tab. He thanked Bob for the meal and turned to leave. What followed next would haunt Bob for the rest of his days.

"BOOOBBBB!" Teddy shouted in terrified tone.

Bob whipped his head up to see Louise thrashing and convulsing violently on the floor. He leapt over the counter and raced to his daughter's side. Her eyes were rolled back, and she wouldn't respond no matter how much he yelled. Across the street Jimmy Pesto had stopped his gawking and was now frantically dialing 911. People on the street had stopped and were watching through the glass. Even Jimmy Junior had stopped his dance. Tina stood in the doorway making such deep groans and gasps people feared she was having her own event. Gene meanwhile peaked out from the bathroom door afraid for the first time in a long while. Linda had returned and was crying "My Baby! My Baby!" Bob just kind of collapsed and was clutching tight to somebody's arm. He thought it was Mort, but it could be anyone from the funeral home.

**That's it for now. Hopefully I'll update in the next few days, but it depends on my work schedule.**


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy was never the take charge type and certainly not in emergency, but in this instance, he had no choice. Jimmy Pesto of all people had called 911 and seemed genuinely concerned. None the Belcher's knew what to do. Even if one of them knew how to manage a seizure they couldn't handle it when it was happening to Louise. The only reason Teddy knew what to do was because his mentor had been an epileptic and he had no choice but to learn. The biggest and hardest thing had been going on automatic. It had been nearly fifteen years since George had died, even longer since they'd worked side by side, but in the moment Teddy's old lessons came crashing back. He first made sure Louise was away from the booth. He also knew not to put anything in her mouth. The paramedics would handle it if she bit herself or choked.

There were many times Bob Belcher had felt helpless over the years. When his mom was dying, when he had that first big fallout with his dad. Each time the restaurant was in serious peril. When Linda had a miscarriage in front of Gene seven years ago, an accident Gene had at four. When Tina was diagnosed with a visual impairment at six months old and required expensive glasses just to meet milestones. The day Linda called and said the cord was around Louise's neck and if they didn't deliver immediately, she would die. Now today when he watched Louise suffer a massive seizure on the restaurant floor.

It killed Bob to see his daughter convulse and gag. What was worse were Linda's screams and Gene's soft cries. Tina was the only one who could pull herself together, she had joined Teddy and was softly talking to Louise about Hawk and Chick, Kuchi Kopi, a prank she'd pulled on Miss. Labonz years ago. Anything to keep her sister calm. A siren whaled in the distance and Bob knew he had to calm down if he wanted to ride in the ambulance with Louise. He remembered the technique his mom showed him when he was a kid and would get scared. Just breathe, focus on anything you find that gives comfort and breathe.

Bob was far from stoic by the time the paramedics arrived, but he was calm enough to where they allowed him to ride in the ambulance. Mort drove Linda to the hospital and Teddy stayed back to look after Tina and Gene. Mort had offered to take Tina and Gene as well, but everybody felt it best they just stay home. As the paramedics pointed out Louise could be having tests for hours and the fact that she would be in intensive care at least overnight. Bob mentioned that if Louise came around, she would not want everybody to see her so fragile. So, Tina and Gene would be waiting at home.

The crowd dissipated after the ambulance rushed Louise and Bob away. Mort followed hastily behind with Linda in the passenger seat. Jimmy Pesto Sheppard any stragglers he could into his restaurant he started to make a crack about how his kids wouldn't have seizures on the floor but quickly shut up. He just gave a pitiful glance towards Bobs and quickly shut the door behind him.

Teddy, Tina, and Gene stood helplessly and watched the world pass by from the window of Bob's Burgers. Like a frightened child Gene had taken a tight grip of Teddy's hand and was now openly sobbing his eyes turning red and puffy. Tina stood stoically where her sister had collapsed. Teddy bit his lip so hard that a small trickle of blood was creasing down his chin, silent tears fell from his eyes. He wanted to break down but for now he had to be strong.

"Teddy? Is Louise going to die?" Gene asked innocently.

"I don't know Gene, I don't know. I hope not but I don't know." Teddy replied voice cracking.

Things weren't much better at the hospital. Louise's seizure lasted a full twenty minutes. She went into a second seizure in the Emergency Room but it only lasted seconds. The doctor's had to remover her bunny ears to preform the MRI. The nurse gently placed the small pink hat into Bob's hands. The last time the hat had been removed without Louise's consent they had to get bikers involved. Now Louise truly was helpless and even the One-Eyed Snakes couldn't shake down a massive seizure.

Linda gently stroked the soft fabric of her youngest child's beloved hat. Linda was basically banned from touching the bunny hat. Only Bob, Tina, or Gene could take it to laundry on the rare occasions the hat was washed. She couldn't even return it to Louise's head. Now here she sat stroking it freely, unsure if Louise would ever don it again.

"Oh Bobby? What are we going to do?" Linda sniffed.

Back at the Belcher residence Teddy had managed to get Gene upstairs. While Tina and he cleaned and shut down the restaurant. The last spot they cleaned was where Louise fell. Once the whole restaurant was cleaned, they switched off the lights and headed upstairs. Tina headed down the hall to get Louise's room ready, naively hoping she would be home within the next couple days. She found Gene lying on the bed tightly clutching the old semi melted Kuchi Kopi.

"Gene are you alright?" Tina asked.

"I don't to be the baby! I want to be the middle! I want to be the cheese! I WANT TO STAY THE CHEESE, TINA! I WANT TO STAY THE CHEESE!" Gene screamed as he thrust the plastic doll across the room.

"She'll be OK, Gene. I mean this is Louise we are talking about. She has been a fighter since day one. No different now." Tina assured.

It had been over thirty-five years since the last time Mort had prayed on his own accord. Not since that last time in the old Bog Harbor Temple. Not since the day his father died and was subsequently laid to rest in that old cemetery down the hill from where he had just celebrated his Bar Mitzvah. It was a bad time to go through such a tragedy and it took away his faith. His mom had not forced. She was fighting her own grief and did not have the energy to steer him back to faith. Still he would pray with his mom when she asked and he would pray alongside any faith as their loved one's life was celebrated, but until the day he saw Louise Belcher seize on the floor of her family's restaurant he had no desire to pray on his own. Seeing what he saw left him helpless. Hesitantly he closed his eyes and tried to remember the prayer he had always heard in temple as a boy. "May the one who blessed our ancestors Abraham, Isaac and Jacob. Sarah, Rebecca, Rachel, and Leah bless and heal Louise. May the Blessed Holy One be filled with compassion for he health to be restored and her strength to be revived. May God send her a complete renewal and spirit and let me say Amen." Mort prayed barely fighting back tears.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Bob shouted as he angrily kicked the hospital's vending machine. The damn thing had eaten the five he put in there to get two cups of cheap soup, for him and Linda. Neither party was particularly hungry. Bob felt sick enough he had thrown up twice, but they also hadn't had anything to eat all day. Realistically they needed to have something especially given it was almost eight o'clock and they hadn't heard a word about Louise's condition. "Here let me show you a trick Bob." A familiar voice called. "We're looking at a long stay, Critter. I can't exactly get banned and I certainly can't afford bail." Bob grunted. "Yeah and I saw you pay." Critter clarified slapping the button Bob had just pressed. The machine quickly dispensed two cups of cold soup. "Microwave is fuzzy. Add an extra thirty seconds now so you don't have to later." Critter explained. "Thanks Critter but, how did you?" Bob questioned. "The way I roll there are a lot of hospital visits. It's different when it's your kid though." Critter explained. "Sure, is but how did you know Louise was here?" Bob questioned. "Woah little Louise is here?! Man, I was just saying that cause Sidecar's ear oil doesn't drain so good. So, he had to get some deluxe filters put in." Critter explained. "What?" Bob gasped. "He gets a lot of ear infections. So, they put tubes in this afternoon. Mudflap is getting the discharge paper signed and I'm getting dinner." Critter explained. "Oh, ear tubes. Yeah Louise and Gene had those." Bob mumbled. "Why is Louise here?" Critter inquired. "She had a seizure in the middle of the restaurant. It was bad and they've been back there forever." Bob explained voice cracking.

It was getting late and it occurred to Teddy that he had not yet fed Tina or Gene. Not even Gene had made peep about being hungry, and Teddy had seen him melt down over dinner being ten minutes late before. Linda must have meant to go to the store after helping Gayle because there was nothing in the fridge. Everything was put up downstairs, so Teddy took the kids to "Reggie's" for dinner. It was cheap and he got a small discount for being a handyman. Still nobody ate much. Teddy ordered the Philly Cheesesteak, Gene got a Meat Lover's Special, and Tina got the "Classic" by the end of the meal only Gene had eaten a noticeable amount.

"Listen I heard about Louise. It's on the house and take two more Classic's for Bob and Linda." Reggie explained when Teddy went to pay.

"Thank you, Reggie." Teddy replied.

"No worries and I hope she gets better." Reggie replied.

After dinner Teddy took Tina and Gene to "About A Toy" to select a get-well gift for Louise. They decided on a Halloween themed Kuchi Kopi blanket. Since the blanket was on the discount shelf and the meal had been free, Teddy allowed Tina and Gene to get something for themselves. Tina wasn't really into toys anymore but ended up picking out an "Equstranaut's" diary. While Gene selected a blushing, white unicorn that farted when you squeezed it. Teddy paid for the toys and then the trio drove home in silence.

It was nearly ten o'clock, and Bob and Linda were about to give up on hearing news about Louise. When the double doors swung open and a somber looking doctor with greying hair and a long white coat asked that they follow him. They followed the man first down the wide hospital hallway, then through a single door and down a long narrow hallway. The man who had introduced himself as Dr. Kingsworth signaled for them to take seat. The couple obliged with Linda on the left and Bob on the right.

"Bob, Linda I am afraid that Louise's MRI detected a large mass on her brain stem. We will have to do further testing but there's a strong chance it is cancerous and as of now it appears to be inoperable. Again, we will need to run further testing and I have scheduled all the tests for tomorrow afternoon. I am sorry please let me know if you have any further questions." Dr. Kingsworth explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Just like that everything shattered. Doctor Kingsworths' words hit Bob and Linda's ears. They registered and stuck but it didn't seem real. It felt more like one of those cheesy make you cry movies that played on Hallmark channel. Louise couldn't have cancer. Cancer didn't happen to kids like Louise. Cancer did discriminate but it didn't happen to Louise Belcher. It didn't happen to any of the Belcher kids. Cancer didn't happen your child. It happened to other people's children and you went to Spaghetti or Chili dinners in the school gym. Your kids spent a Saturday afternoon working a car wash or bake sale, but it didn't happen to your kids. Until it did.

It was almost midnight before Bob and Linda arrived home. Louise was stable and the PICU had very strict visitor's hours, ten in the morning to eight at night. Unless your child was nearing death, which thankfully Louise was not. At least not now. The next day however would be filled with tests and consults. Bob and Linda would be there all day and maybe into the night. So, Dr. Kingsworth suggested that they go home and try to get a little sleep.

Upon returning home Bob and Linda discovered Teddy and Tina on the couch. Teddy was half heartedly watching a rerun of Home Improvement playing late at night on basic cable. Tina was curled up in a ball resting her head on Teddy's stomach.

"How is she?" Teddy asked.

"It's really bad." Bob whispered.

"Should I get Gene?" Tina inquired.

"No, we agreed to not tell him until we knew more." Linda replied.

"Oh, so I need to go then." Tina sighed.

"No Tina you can stay." Bob assured.

"What is it, Bob?" Teddy asked.

"They did an MRI on Louise and they found a mass on her brain stem. It's the size of an apple. They are doing a biopsy tomorrow afternoon, but they are positive it's cancer. It is also most likely inoperable. Even if by some miracle they can do surgery they can't take the whole thing." Linda explained.

For once Teddy was speechless. What did he say in this situation? What do you say when your best friend's child is diagnosed with a serious illness? Teddy had never seen a pain like this on Bob or Linda's face. Bob always got depressed around the anniversary of his mom's death. Her birthday was hard too but Tina's birthday was only two weeks later, so that made things a little easier. The only time he saw Linda depressed for more than a few seconds was when Cynthia Bush suggested Gene would be more masculine if they had tried to give him a brother. Linda had lost a little boy years ago and couldn't have any more after that. Today they were both just so broken.

Tina had no idea how to wrap her mind around the news she had just received. How do you process that your baby sister may be dying? Medical dramas weren't exactly Tina's thing, but she had seen a few episodes of Grey's Anatomy and ER here and there. Enough to have a vague understanding of brain tumors and how bad they were. She wanted to collapse to the floor and cry, but she had to be strong. Bob was opening bawling in Teddy's arms and Linda wordlessly stumbled down the hall.

The next morning Gene tried desperately to get an update on Louise. He had heard his parents get home late. He had heard whispers and tears. Around one in the morning Tina came into Louise's room and curled up beside him on their sister's bed. He heard her softly weep as she pulled him close and whisper "It's going to be OK, Gene. It's going to be alright."

"Why can't I go to the hospital? I know Louise is sick? Why can't I just be there?" Tina demanded.

"It's going to be a hard day, Tina. Really hard. It would be so much easier on your mom and I if we knew you were safe at school." Bob explained.

Teddy called off work and went to the hospital with Bob and Linda. He agreed that Tina had no business there, but he also felt they did not need to be alone. Mort and he were the only two outside of the Belcher family to know anything and it would be a while before anybody knew anymore. Bob and Linda had agreed to not go public with the news until they knew everything. They were going to call immediate family but most of their friends would find out via Facebook. It seemed so cold, but they couldn't have that conversation repeatedly. It was going to be hard enough to break the news to Linda's family especially Gayle. They just had such big reactions to everything.

It was impossible for Tina to focus on her schoolwork. She desperately wanted to go home but knew nobody would be home to collect her. Teddy was with her parents at the hospital. She thought about calling Aunt Gayle, but Gayle was such a hypochondriac she would decide Tina had some serious illness and take her to the hospital. The hospital where her parents were waiting on news about Louise, that would get ugly fast.

"_Tina Belcher to Mr. Frond's office please." _Mrs. Schnur called over the loudspeaker.

This was it; Tina was sure this was it. Louise had died on the operating table. Tina was going to have to go through life without her sister. How were they going to tell Gene? How were they going to go on? Why did it have to be Louise? Tina was obsessed with zombies and the occult? According to every teen angst novel ever written she should be the one who was dying young.

Taking one last deep breath Tina turned down the door handle and stepped into Mr. Frond's office. Confusion soon set in. instead of her parents she found Mr. Frond waiting with Mrs. Hinkle her math teacher.

"What's going on?" Tina asked.

"Tina sweetie is everything OK at home?" Mrs. Hinkle asked.

"Wh…Why do you ask?" Tina stammered.

"Well Tina you scored an absolute zero on your math test today. You even misspelled your name. You've always struggled with math but getting no questions right on a test that just yesterday you received a seventy-one on your practice test. Well it's concerning." Mrs. Hinkle explained.

"I just had an off day! You ever hear of one of those before?! I mean I walked into a wall this morning and knocked my glasses out of alignment. I can't see anything." Tina fibbed. It was true she had messed up her glasses, but she could see enough to read a paper.

"Alright well if that's the case I recommend calling your parents to get your glasses repaired. Do you have a back up pair at home or should we just request they collect you for the day?" Mr. Frond insisted.

"My parents aren't home." Tina confessed.

"Why not?" Mrs. Hinkle asked.

"My Uncle Teddy might have brain cancer and my parents are supporting him while he gets a biopsy." Tina lied. It was easier to give Teddy cancer than admit that it was Louise having a biopsy done on her head.

"Well I am sorry to hear that. There must be a lot for you to process. Of course, my door is always open if you want to talk but in the mean time I am going to allow you to spend the rest of the day in Nurse Liz's office." Mr. Frond explained.

Tina breathed a sigh of relief. She knew the truth would come out eventually but for now it was Teddy who was sick, and she had broken glasses. The bed was needed for sick students, but Nurse Liz allowed Tina to hang out behind her desk. Tina pulled up a chair and rested her head on a short filling cabinet. The next thing she knew the dismissal bell had rung. Tina thanked Liz for letting her hang out in the office. She grabbed her backpack and stumbled towards her locker. Her foot was asleep, but she passed it off as if she were having trouble seeing. She was so focused on getting away she did not see Zeke until she was crashing into him.

"Woah Tina girl. Where's the fire?" Zeke gasped.

"I ruhrhrhfehia" Tina stammered unsure if she were even forming real words.

"What's up do I have something growing out of my head?" Zeke questioned.

"No Zeke you don't have something on your head, but some people do get brain tumors and I don't think such jokes are very funny!" Tina snapped.

"Brain tumors? What on Earth is going on?" Zeke questioned.

"Louise has a brain tumor you massive idiot! She's getting surgery right now! So I don't think your joke is funny! Cause my sister might be dying!" Tina snapped.

"Lou…Louise has a what?" Gene gasped tears forming in his eyes.

**A/N: Not exactly an ideal way for Gene to find out. Next chapter will have Louise's official diagnosis and breaking the news to the rest of the family.**


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Gene wasn't supposed to find out this way. Granted Tina had no actual idea how her parents were going to break the news to Gene, but surely it would have been better than this. Better than finding out in the school hallway because she had gone off on Zeke for no reason. Zeke was trying to be nice; she didn't even know why she had exploded on him. Normally it was because she was jealous of his relationship with Jimmy Junior, but she hadn't even thought about Jimmy since learning Louise was sick. Everything seemed so far away.

By this point a small crowd had formed around Zeke and the Belcher siblings. Gene had semi collapsed into Alex's arms, Alex hung on having no idea what else to do. Zeke just stood there with his mouth agape. Some kids were whispering. A girl named Connie Ford was ranting about how cellphones were giving everybody tumors and we needed to wake up. Millie was completely melting down. A teacher Tine didn't recognize was trying to restrain her. Rudy was puffing his inhaler, helplessly kicking at his locker.

"Alright there is nothing to see here! Tina and Gene my office now! Everybody else needs to get moving school dismissed ten minutes ago! The busses are waiting! Parents are waiting! Your dolls are waiting!" Mr. Frond shouted.

In Mr. Frond's office, Gene sobbed gently into a knitted version of Beth March. Tina reminded that Beth was the sick one, Frond countered Beth sounded better with bad medical news. After that Tina shut up. Louise was the only one who could beat Frond and she was lying and maybe dying in a hospital bed.

"Tina you told me that it was Teddy who was sick." Frond recalled.

"Teddy is sick too? Who else mom, dad, you?" Gene sniffed.

"It is Louise who has cancer Mr. Frond. Gene did not know yet. Mom and dad wanted to wait until they knew more before they told him." Tina explained.

"Very well" Frond whispered sucking air through his teeth.

Four days after the seizure Louise was cleared to return home. She was still very weak and drifting in and out of consciousness, but she had stabilized, and the hospital felt she would be more comfortable at home. She still hadn't been told anything. After the incident Bob and Linda had a long talk with Gene about what Louise was facing.

The day after Louise was discharged Dr. Kingsworth called back. They had the official results of Louise's biopsy. All he said was that they needed to bring Louise back right away. She would be admitted again. The news was not going to be good.

Back in Dr. Kingsworth's office Bob and Linda sat in the uncomfortable metal chairs, clinging tightly to each other. Louise was down the hall playing in the playroom. She had no idea it was a special playroom for cancer kids. She was just excited to see they had a Kuchi Kopi playset.

"Bob, Linda I am sorry to say this. Louise has a rare and aggressive form of cancer called DIPG. It stands for Diffuse Intrinsic, Pontine, Glioma unfortunately there are not many options for treatment. In most cases they will treat with radiation but that just buys time. There are clinical trials but given Louise's state it is unlikely she will be accepted. The average prognosis is nine months. Though some patients have surpassed that." Dr. Kingsworth explained.

For the second time in a week the Belcher's world was shattered. They were not expecting good news but hearing that they had less than a year left with their youngest child. A child who just days ago seemed perfectly healthy. Now she was dying. How did they miss all the signs?

Louise sat semi cross legged on the playroom floor. She still didn't know why she was here. The last thing she could really remember was lying in the nurse's office with a headache. Next came vague memories of being in a hospital ward. Now she was back in the hospital but not actually admitted. They said she had a seizure in the restaurant, but she didn't remember the seizure. How would she forget having a seizure? Seizures were kind of a huge deal. Surely, she would remember having one. Why hadn't she played it up? Why hadn't she stolen the wallet they put in her mouth? Why did her head hurt so bad? Why were her parents so upset? Why was Tina extra nice? Why did she hear Gene crying last night? Gene was always so happy. She weakly turned her head and faced the wall. There were words painted in overly bright yellow letters. What did they say? She squinted her eyes and focused as best she could. It was blurry but she could sort of make it out. "Bog Harbor Children's Hospital" why was she in Bog Harbor? Why hadn't they just taken her to Seymour's Bay General? They said she rode in an ambulance. Why did they take her forty minutes away? She squinted again and read the second row of words it was unfamiliar and would have been hard to process on a good day. What did it say? "Bog Harbor, Children's Hospital Oncology Ward" Oncology? Louise had heard that word before but couldn't remember what it was. She looked around the room. All these kids looked so sick. A lot of them had tubes coming out of their noses, a few had IV's. one boy at least Louise thought it was a boy. He was wearing a pink dress, but Gene wore girl's clothes all the time. This boy or girl had a hole cut in their neck, a long tube extended out of it and attached to a machine that reminded Louise of something out of a horror movie. Wait why was Louise in a room with only bald boys. No, they weren't all boys they couldn't be. Some of them were girls but they were all bald. Why were so many kids bald and what did oncology mean? Suddenly the definition popped out at Louise. She heard one of the overly handsome TV doctors say it. Cancer! Oncology was cancer! All these kids had cancer!

"Why am I with cancer kids?!" Louise screamed.

"Probably because you have cancer." A boy who looked to be around her age scoffed.

"Justin!" A nurse hissed.

"What it's not my fault her parents didn't tell her." Justin hissed.

"My parents didn't have to tell me! Cause I don't have cancer! This is a mistake! I don't have cancer! I just have headaches! My sister said I needed glasses. They probably meant to send me to Optometry." Louise argued.

"I'm sorry bunny girl. They don't accidentally send you to the oncology playroom. We are too sick to be around a mistake. You have cancer and if you have headaches. Well that isn't good." Justin explained.

Zeke peered into his pot. He had been cooking a lot since Mr. Belcher told him he had a perfect palate. Mostly he cooked dinner when his dad and Megan didn't feel up to cooking. Sometimes he would cook for his half sister Nancy but that was just fancy baby food recipes he found online. Today was the first time since the Home-Ecstraunt had shut down. He was making dinner for the Belcher's. it was just a simple Macaroni and Cheese, but he did add gouda. He wanted something easy to transport and something that would keep. According to Tina they were getting Louise's official diagnosis today.

"Boy what on Earth are you doing?! It's Megan's night to cook." His dad questioned.

"It's not for us. It's for the Belcher's." Zeke explained.

"The Belcher's don't they have a restaurant?" His dad asked.

"They do but they found out on Monday that Louise has a brain tumor. They went today to find out if it's cancer." Zeke explained.

"Oh, that is terrible." His dad gasped.

Bob cradled his youngest child in his arms. It was bad enough Gene found out about Louise because of Tina's outburst. Now Louise had found out she was sick from a kid with cancer, because they were afraid to tell her.

"But I'm going to get better, right? I mean I'll lose my hair, but I wear a hat anyway and chemo can't be that bad. Those kids are just weak. I'll get a free trip, or I'll get to meet a celebrity, then I will be just fine. Right?" Louise rambled.

"No Louise you…you aren't going to get better. The type of cancer you have. It's rare and it's aggressive. They can't really treat it. They can only give you radiation to give you more time." Bob explained.

"What?!" Louise shouted.

"Louise baby, you are going to die." Linda explained.

"No… No, I'll be the first kid to beat DPGI or whatever. I'll be a legend." Louise sobbed.

"If anybody can it's you." Bob whispered even though he knew it was a lie. Louise was already so weak.

Bob and Linda agreed that it was best to break the news to Gene and Tina first. The last thing they wanted was for them to find out from a third party. They had learned the hard way with Gene just how important it was to break the news immediately and not wait for answers they already knew deep down.

"So anyway, we got the biopsy results back. Louise has DIPG I uh can't remember what exactly it stands for right now. We have some papers. That uh might make it easier to understand." Bob explained voice breaking.

"But she's going to be OK? Isn't she?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, I mean if she's going to be disabled, I can take care of her. You know after." Tina added.

"Kids I really don't know how to say this, but Louise's cancer is terminal." Linda explained

"So, she's going to be Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Gene questioned.

"That's terminator Gene. Louise is terminal. It uh it means that she… that she. Gene your sister is going to die." Bob explained

"NO!" Gene shouted knocking a stack of magazines from the dining table.

"Gene" Tina whispered.

"NO! NO!" Gene shouted shoving past Tina.

Gene tore pictures off the wall, he took DVD's out of their boxes and tossed them across the room like frisbees. He them stopped the boxes and ripped the covers off, crying no and shouting words Bob and Linda did not think their only son even knew. He kicked the coffee table with full force causing it to tip over. He raced over and yanked every book off the shelf hurling them across the room. One hit Tina square in the forehead. She just sat there completely bewildered. Bob was now sobbing uncontrollably, and Linda had buried her face in her hands. After destroying the living room Gene stormed off to his room, knocking down several pictures in the process. Once in his room he wants apeshit throwing and breaking anything, he could lift, kicking anything he couldn't. He found himself ripping at his new mattress. Louise was dying. Nothing else mattered. Nothing.

In their bedroom Bob and Linda began the painful process of calling their family members. Linda was calling Gayle and her parents. Bob was tasked with calling Big Bob. On her side of the bed Linda internally debated who she should call first. On one hand if she called Gayle first, she may call Gloria and Al in hysterics and Linda didn't want them to learn their granddaughter was dying via one of Gayle's meltdowns. On the other hand, what if her parents called Gayle before she did, and she had to deal with Gayle accusing her of not trusting her with delicate information. Finally, she decided she would rather deal with Gayle's wrath. If there were one than have her parents find out from Gayle flipping out. Heart pounding, she dialed her parents' number.

"Linda how lovely!" Gloria cried.

"Hi mom uh is dad around? I well I have news and I want to tell you together." Linda explained.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant again. That apartment of yours is so cramped, you're so poor, and the kids you have." Gloria rambled.

"No mom, I can't have any more kids. You know that." Linda hissed.

"So, what's the news? You sound so glum. Are you and Bob getting divorced? Because the Jones' boy just got divorced. He's around your age. Just one kid." Gloria rambled.

"No! Bob and I are not getting divorced!" Linda snapped.

"OK I am sorry now what is your news. We have BINGO in twenty minutes." Gloria explained.

"Mom, it's Louise. She has cancer. It's a rare brain cancer." Linda explained.

"What?! Is… Is she going to be OK?" Gloria gasped.

"No mom, Louise is dying." Linda whispered.

Back in Florida Gloria let the phone fall from her hands. She stood in the kitchen completely stunned. Part of her wanted to blame Bob, maybe it was something in the restaurant? Or that filthy apartment? She remembered seeing an episode of one of those newsmagazine programs about kids who got cancer from lead paint in their apartment. Maybe that was the case with Louise?

"Gloria! Are we going to BINGO or NOT?!" Al snapped.

"Al, Linda just called me. Louise has a brain tumor." Gloria explained.

"Yeah millennials get all kinds of brain things." Al laughed.

"AL YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER HAS BRAIN CANCER! SHE IS DYING!" Gloria snapped.

"Oh should. Should we fly up there?" Al asked.

"I don't know." Gloria replied.

Gloria didn't ask many questions and Linda didn't know how to take that. Should she be glad she didn't have to answer questions she didn't have the answer to, or should she be angry her parents didn't care? Or did they? She had no idea. With a heavy and confused heart, she made her second and more challenging call.

"Hello? Are you a sexual predator?!" Gayla shouted.

"Gayle it's Linda. You have caller ID." Linda calmly explained.

"Oh, Linda I haven't seen you since you left my apartment the other day." Gayle recalled.

"Gayle, I have to tell you something. This may be hard to hear but you need to know the truth." Linda explained.

"OH GOD! YOU AREN'T LINDA! OH GOD YOU ARE A SEXUAL PREDITOR!" Gayle wailed.

"No Gayle it is me!" Linda snapped.

"Oh Linda, thank, God." Gayle sighed.

"Gayle please just listen. I don't know how much longer I can keep it together." Linda ordered.

"Fine! What's so important?" Gayle cried.

"Gayle, Louise has been diagnosed with brain cancer. Gayle, she is dying." Linda explained.

"Oh God! Oh no! GOD NO! WHY?! WHY? NO!" Gayle cried before falling into hysterics.

Bob sat on his side of the bed. Linda had already called her parents and was now trying to get Gayle under control. He meanwhile sat with his dad's number dialed but found himself unable to press call. It wasn't fair for him to just decide how Big Bob would react, but he had a feeling his father would not care. Finally, he bit the bullet and pressed the call button.

"Son?" Big Bob greeted.

"Hey dad I have some news. It's uh pretty bad." Bob explained.

"Did your restaurant fail? I tried to tell you burgers were too niche." Big Bob recalled.

"NO! MY RESTAURANT DID NOT FAIL! YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER HAS TERMINAL BRAIN CANCER! DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?!" Bob snapped.

"I have to go, it's a mad house in here son." Big Bob replied coldly.

Big Bob dropped the phone onto the receiver. He removed his apron, planted his hands firmly on the counter and stared straight ahead. The sun was beginning to set outside. Next door the Junk Yard was beginning to come alive. A passionate male couple kissed and spun each other around as they waited for the bouncer to check the younger of the pair's ID.

"Big Bob, I've asked for a coffee refill five times. Is everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Actually no, everything is not alright. I think I'm closing early tonight. I'll pour you a to go coffee and we'll settle up the tab later." Big Bob explained.

In her room on Ocean Avenue, Tina sat at her desk and stared into her open diary. For once there were no stories of touching butts, no mention of Jimmy Junior or any other boy. She didn't leave any false entries to distract Gene and Louise from her real thoughts. She couldn't even think of zombies at a time like this. Instead she wrote seventeen simples yet crushing words "My younger sister, Louise has brain cancer. It is called DIPG. It's always fatal. She is dying." Mrs. Jacobson said this was called a haiku. They would learn more about them in the upcoming poetry unit. Haiku was a Japanese form of poetry. Just days ago, Tina had thought that if Louise knew Japan was involved. She may be excited when it was her turn for the eighth-grade poetry unit. Now Louise wouldn't make it to eighth grade at all. Furiously Tina slammed her diary closed. Across the street Jimmy Junior was sweeping the sidewalk and Tina felt nothing. Down the hall Gene was still freaking out. She heard her parents muffled cries. Heart broken Tina collapsed onto her bed. Every good heroine had a story that made her into a true woman. Like it or not this was Tina's transformation story. Like Jo March, Tina would have to watch her sister die. She just wished she could get Gene to be Amy or something. She just wanted her wild and free siblings back.


	5. Chapter 5

Louise was stuck in the hospital indefinitely. They wanted her to start radiation immediately and they needed her to stay for treatments. Being in the hospital was terrible. It was like being at school and forced to sleep over night with another girl who screamed constantly and needed her sheets changed what seemed like every hour. Louise's roommate's name was Nadine. She was seven and had cancer in her kidneys. Louise couldn't remember the name but apparently it was nasty. Because Nadine was in constant pain even with a continuous drip of morphine and she had next to no control over her body. The poor thing was so miserable Louise didn't even complain when Nadine's mother Judy read her daughter Princess Pigeon Toe seven times in a row and that the Frozen soundtrack played any time Nadine was alone.

"Louise?" Nadine asked weakly.

"What is it Nadine?" Louise asked in shock this was the first time she'd heard anything out of Nadine's mouth besides screams of pain.

"Do you believe in God?" Nadine asked.

Talk about a loaded question. The Belcher's attended Mass at St. Brenden's Catholic Church every Sunday. She knew Linda was more devout than Bob. Like her dad believed in God but Linda went to church weekly sometimes two or more times and prayed frequently. She knew that Tina believed, and she guessed that Gene did. Until recently Louise had believed but how could a kid get so sick? How could so many kids get so sick? Then Louise thought to the Sunday School lesson on Heaven. How it was a wonderous and magical place where the dead lived again. Where sick kids like Nadine, Justin, and her could live again. Where she may meet her grandmother and the brother Linda miscarried. Where Gene would be reunited with his fish Bernie Mackerel. Heck where they could meet the real Bernie Mac. Louise knew Nadine was dying. That's why Judy and Clark were always there with Peter, Jordan, Joey, and little baby Faith. That's why Nadine got away with playing loud music and could eat pudding for dinner. That's why even Louise couldn't bully her.

"Yeah I guess I do." Louise replied.

When Linda Belcher posted the news of Louise's diagnosis to Facebook, she was not counting on it going viral. She just wanted to tell everyone she knew in one swoop. The two calls she made were hard enough and telling everybody would amount to a hundred or so calls. So, she announced the news on Facebook. Mort asked her to make it public so he could share. With Louise being terminal, they were going to have to plan a funeral eventually and Mort was hoping his friends from the funeral community could help make things easier on the Belcher's. The Belcher's were struggling as it was, and funerals were expensive. He would help where he could but there was only so much he could offer.

It was early afternoon on the day after Louise's diagnosis and the Belcher's were just going through the motions. Tina had gone to school, but Gene had stayed home. Bob was down in the restaurant. He didn't want to work but they had to make money somehow. A few had suggested a GoFundMe and Linda knew they needed one, but it just felt so surreal. For hours she sat at the computer with the blank template staring back at her. She struggled to find the words that would tell strangers that her youngest child was dying of cancer. Finally, she gave up and copied the Facebook post onto the new page

"_Hello friends and family. Our hearts are heavy today as we inform you that our youngest Louise has been diagnosed with DIPG. A rare and always fatal form of brain cancer. The general prognosis is nine months, but Louise has declined so far already. Her doctor has warned us that she may have only weeks left. Our family is far from wealthy but until now we just got by. Louise's treatments and care are very expensive and tragically we will soon be planning a funeral. We hate to ask for help but we know we cannot handle this. Especially if Bob must close the restaurant to be with Louise. Sincerely Linda Belcher."_

After some thought Linda changed Family and friends to world but quickly changed it back. She set the amount the doctors and Mort projected. It was so high and there were so many of these things. Then again anything even if they only got five dollars, anything helped. Tina returned home at three and Bob closed the restaurant early. At four thirty there was a knock on the door. Linda rose glumly and made her way to the door. Standing at the entrance was a woman in a pant suit, a man in jeans and a gray shirt and another man with a camera.

"Linda Belcher?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, why?" Linda replied.

"Maureen Cox, Channel Five News. We would like to interview you about Louise." Maureen explained.

"What's going on?" Bob asked coming downstairs.

"They want to interview us about Louise." Linda explained.

"I don't know. I mean the GoFundMe was one thing but this. All this. I don't want the world to know." Bob explained.

"Bobby we can't afford any of this. If the news station picks it up. We might just get enough help to at least cover something." Linda explained.

"Alright but the children, especially Louise are NOT involved unless they want to be." Bob explained.

Nat sat on her couch; her Comodo Dragon Nat Junior curled up at her feet. She had a little tradition of getting cheap laughs out of the ten o'clock news. Seymour's Bay was not exactly a high crime, high tragedy area, she was not that sick. Mainly it was one of Fishodor's schemes, small crimes, or crappy old buildings burning down. The fluff pieces were generally laughably like the little girl with a lisp who had received a parrot for speech therapy or something and the parrot had a lisp too. While a child having a speech, impediment wasn't funny. A lisping bird was hilarious. Other than that, it was local teenagers being dumb and old people being old. She especially loved when they aired ads for Expressions. That Edith was hilarious. That night was dull just a local spin on national news and something about an old bakery in Bog Harbor celebrating fifty years. She was considering just giving up and watching YouTube videos of Skateboard accidents. When a familiar building popped onto her screen. It was Bob's Burgers. Why was Bob's on the TV? She vaguely remembered the family being on that dumb morning show and Family Frackus. Surely, they would not be covered by this station.

"_A Seymour's Bay family is facing tragedy this evening. After there youngest child was diagnosed with a rare and fatal form of cancer. Louise Belcher the nine-year-old daughter of restaurateurs Bob and Linda Belcher was diagnosed this week with DIPG. Given just months to live the family is hoping to raise funds to cover her treatment and final expenses._

Nat pictured the vibrant and creative young girl she had met just a few months ago. How could she be dying? How could the Belcher's survive this? They were such a creative family. Unable to handle anymore, Nat switched off the TV and let the remote fall to the floor beside her. Silent tears poured down her cheeks. Life really sucked sometimes.

It was late at night; Louise had just watched the news broadcast about her cancer. It was ward seeing her parents struggle not to cry, Tina not ask for boy's numbers, and Gene completely silent. This whole situation was weird. Beside Nadine cried out. Louise closed her eyes. She awoke several hours later to the scream of a high-pitched alarm. At first, she forgot she was in the hospital and thought her dad or Tina had started another fire.

"_CODE BLUE PEDIATRIC _ONCOL_OGY! ROOM 24! BED BE!" _A monotone voice declared on repeat.

Code Blue, Louise knew from the medical shows she sometimes watched with Linda and Tina that Code Blue was bad. Like really, really super, ultra, mega bad. Wait Room 24 that was her room. She was fine but… she turned around and noticed a crowd of doctors and nurses around Nadine's bed. She watched as they shocked her with paddles again and again. After what seemed like hours the doctor set down the paddles and another doctor called "Time of death three fourteen am."

"What the hell just happened?" Louise whispered to herself.

The doctor's cleared out and Louise looked over at the body of her roommate of a day and a half or so. She looked so still and so peaceful. For once she was not screaming. From down the hall Louise heard another horrid noise. A woman screaming "NO!" repeatedly. It was Nadine's mother. Louise turned around again and saw one of Nadine's brothers Peter was sixteen and knew that idiot Logan. Louise didn't know if they were friends. She just heard Peter say something about going over to Logan's work on a project. Jordan was thirteen and Joey was ten, and little Faith was four weeks old. It was Jordan standing in the doorway, he just looked so broken. Peter came and guided Jordan away. Loise pretended to be asleep as they removed Nadine's body from the room and took it to a private place so the family could say goodbye. Somehow, they left the sparkly stiffed animal Nadine always held. Louise locked her eyes on the toy. How was any of this fair?


	6. Chapter 6

The Belcher's had come to an arrangement. Managing to work out so that one of them could always be with Louise. Linda would take he morning shift at the hospital. While Bob stayed back at the restaurant. He would do food prep and make sure things were in order. It would also be on him to make sure that Tina and Gene made it to school. Then in the afternoons Bob would take over at the hospital and Linda would manage the restaurant. Tina and Gene could walk to school, and Teddy and Mort had offered to help if the need arose.

Word had gotten out and support had become to pour in, the GoFundMe had hit two thousand dollars over night. Zeke and his father had brought dinner for the past three nights. Nat had called and offered her services for when Louise was released or if the family just needed a boost. Jessica's parents had donated their tickets to an upcoming concert at the Wharf Arts Center. They had contributed money too but understood that Bob and Linda would need a distraction.

Linda learned of Nadine's death upon arriving to the hospital. She went down to the cafeteria to grab a coffee and psych herself up before visiting Louise. Sitting there alone in a back-corner table were Nadine's parents, her oldest brother and her baby sister.

"Hello Judy, Hello Pete, Jordan, Hi little Faithy." Linda greeted.

"Oh Linda, hello." Judy greeted.

"Hey Linda." Jordan murmured.

"Hello" Pete whispered.

"So, how's Nadine?" Linda asked.

"We…We lost her last night." Pete whispered.

At just seven years old Nadine had died from a stroke. At least that's what Louise had heard. She heard two nurses or maybe they were doctors talking during shift change. Apparently, the cancer had spread to Nadine's brain and quickly. Just hours before the stroke her parents had been told five to seven days. They were working with hospice to get Nadine moved back home. They were hoping to move her that day, but she developed a fever, or they couldn't manage her pain. Then during the night, she suffered a massive stroke and went into cardiac arrest. Her parents hadn't been able to sign the DNR just yet, so they called the code even though they pretty much knew the outcome. Now Nadine was dead and the bed across from Louise was empty and almost too clean. Now Louise was alone.

Louise had, had her first chemo and radiation and now she felt terrible. She couldn't stop vomiting and her head was burning. She wasn't sure if that was normal or if she was just freaking out. She had kind of zoned out when the doctor's explained everything. She just knew about the nausea and fatigue from old medical shows and movies.

Back at the Belcher house Gene stared down his reflection in the mirror he shared with his sisters. In his right hand he held Bob's razor. He had pilfered it from his parent's bathroom, not that they would notice. They were trading off the restaurant and the hospital. Tina was at school. She had stayed after for her tutoring even though her teachers said she didn't have to. She had stayed cause Jimmy Junior was there. Gene couldn't believe his older sister cared about something as petty as a boy, when their baby sister was dying. The razor buzzed weakly as Gene raised it towards his head.

Tina pounded on the bathroom door. She had chugged three bottles of water in tutoring. Mainly because Mrs. Hinkle had to keep leaving to get her the bottles. Part of her still adored being alone with Jimmy Junior and forced her to try and get his attention. Except now he was just giving her this weird attention. Tina was four when Louise was born premature and had vague memories of people giving her similar attention. It was pity attention; your family is in hell attention she hated it. Still she requested water thrice and Mrs. Hinkle got it each time. Even though normally it was one bottle per student unless they had a medical need or started paying fifty cents for additional bottles. Now Tina was paying the price and Gene would not get out.

"GENE IF I WET MYSELF, YOU'RE CLEANING IT UP!" Tina bellowed.

"Sorry Tina, I didn't hear you." Gene murmured opening the door revealing his partially shaved head.

Tina didn't have time to ask questions. She just raced the door and barely made it to sit down. She made a note the water stunt was not a great one, as she washed her hands. She placed her hand on the sink but quickly drew it away. There was hair everywhere, Gene's hair. So, he had looked different. She dried her hands and rushed down the hall.

"What on Earth did you do to yourself?!" Tina cried, really noticing her brother for the first time.

"Louise is getting chemo, right?" Gene questioned.

"Yes" Tina replied.

"And chemo makes you go bald, right?" Gene inquired.

"Yeah" Tina replied.

"Well if Louise is going to lose her hair, I am going to lose mine too." Gene explained.

"That's sweet but, don't do it yourself. I'll help you." Tina offered.

Tina nervously followed her brother into the bathroom. About a year ago she had watched a video online of an Army barber shaving a recruit's head. The video was called "Shaving Private Ryan" and she had gotten the wrong idea. Well at least now she knew how to shave heads. Nervously she maneuvered the razor around her brother's head. Until the floor was covered in black hair and Gene's own head was bald. Tina thought back to when Gene had dressed up as Bob and shaved off some of his hair. At least Gene was kind of cute bald. She wondered if she would look the same as the razor met her own head.

Later that afternoon, Louise was feeling somewhat better. Enough to go to the playroom. Justin was there sitting at the art table, angrily rubbing a crayon into the paper. Curious Louise leaned over and was shocked by what she saw. It was a drawing of Justin as superhero, a large dark mass was caught in Justin's bright gold lasso, and it was amazing.

"What are you drawing?" Louise asked.

"Doctor Jay defeating Lord Fredrick Tumorulos." Justin explained.

"Care to elaborate?" Louise questioned.

"I am killing my cancer, Lord Fredrick Tumorulos." Justin clarified.

"You named your cancer?" Louise commented.

"Yeah Lord Tumorulos cause well Lord is a good villain name and it's a tumor." Justin explained.

"So why Fredrick?" Louise asked.

"Fredrick is my bio dad. He left when I got sick cause he didn't want a sick son. He told my mom that cancer was passed by the dad and he had no cancer in his family. So, she must have cheated." Justin explained.

"Woah" Louise gasped, she couldn't imagine a father or any parent doing that.

"Yeah well now my mom is married to Jeff, my dad has four healthy sons with another woman whose too stupid for her own good, and everybody is happier." Justin explained.

"That's great" Louise murmured.

"So, what would you name your cancer?" Justin asked.

"Logan Von Cephalopod Monster." Louise replied.

"That's cool! How did you come up that?" Justin asked.

"Cephalopod Monster is from Hawk and Chick, my favorite movie series. It's kind of obscure." Louise explained.

"No way! You like Hawk and Chick?! Yuki said I was one of two fans under thirty!" Justin cried.

"You… you know Yuki?" Louise gasped.

"Yeah she works with my mom. When I was a little guy. Before the cancer she babysat me a for a week while my parents were away. One day I couldn't get to sleep and when there was nothing on, she put on one of the movies cause it's all she could find that she could watch with a toddler and I calmed down right away. We saw all of them. I was hooked. She even gave me exclusive copies when I got sick." Justin explained.

"That's amazing! I'm jealous!" Louise cried.

"It totally made neuroblastoma worth it!" Justin cried.

"Oh, right sorry." Louise apologized.

"It's alright Bunny Girl. You got to have fun as a kid. Cancer makes you must be creative. So, I joke about it." Justin explained.

"I get being creative but why make cancer funny?" Louise questioned.

"I got to survive somehow." Justin explained.

"Oh" Louise replied.

"Well I take it your name isn't really Bunny Girl, so what is it?" Justin asked.

"Louise" Louise replied.

"I had a Grandma Louise." Justin recalled.

"Yeah it's an old lady name." Louise laughed.

"A pretty one." Justin stated.

"I guess." Louise mumbled.

"So why is your cancer named Logan? There's no Logan in Hawk and Chick." Justin questioned.

"He's just some jerk I know." Louise replied.

A/N: That's another chapter. I wanted to give Louise a cancer friend and Justin is kind of perfect. Yuki and Koji will appear later and help Louise fulfil a wish. I had to name Louise's cancer Logan cause well yuck. I will try to be faster with uploading now that I have more readers and I'm finally in a slowish stage at work (retail sweet spot between holidays and summer.)

Oh by the way Louise being premature is based on a fan theory I came up with which is based on Tommy Pickles' story on Rugrats.


	7. Chapter 7

Louise learned a lot about Justin over the next few days. His diagnosis was neuroblastoma, he was eleven years old, and before he got sick, he was in Gene's kindergarten class. He was first diagnosed at eighteen months but went into remission when he was three. He went to a specialized pre-school in Bog Harbor for kids with medical needs but was cleared for public kindergarten. Unfortunately, that same year the cancer returned. He, his mom, and older sister Tara had gone on vacation with their mom's boyfriend's family. Justin was roughhousing with his now stepbrother Derick when he got hit in the stomach. Not particularly hard but hard enough that he threw up. Both boys were sent to take naps. Except when they tried to wake Justin he was drenched in sweat, tears, and bloody vomit. They rushed him to the hospital. The cancer was back, and Justin never returned from Thanksgiving break. Due to the chemo it was easiest and safest to just have a tutor come and home school him. He went into remission again at eight. It was longer this time lasting from just after his eighth birthday to two months ago. The neuroblastoma had returned and was far more aggressive. They were doing chemo and radiation in hopes of buying more time, but he was not going to win the fight.

Tina felt strange returning to Wagstaff completely bald. It was easier for Gene. Gene was always going through a new phase dressing in some new and outlandish way. The most Tina had done was wearing two barrettes on wacky hair. She wasn't one to do anything radical and even when she did it was always something that could be erased easy. She'd even regretted the temporary tattoo she got when she was hanging out with Tammy. Now she had a haircut that wasn't exactly easy to hide and wasn't exactly going to disappear after a couple baths. 

"Oh My God! Look at Tina's hair! Cancer is contagious!" Jocelyn screamed forcing her book over her mouth.

"Only if your poor and can't afford the vaccines." Tammy assured.

"Cancer isn't contagious and while they do have vaccines to certain cancers it is treatment for people who are already sick. Not something you get when you just get like the polio or flu shot." A girl named Tara explained.

"Who are you again?" Tammy questioned.

"Tara James, I sit behind you in history." Tara scoffed.

"So, are you a doctor? Like on that old TV show with milk man on that old man telling the story show." Jocelyn asked.

"No, I just… I just know a lot about cancer." Tara explained.

Tina was standing by her locker after school let out. Most kids thought her hair cut was cool especially since she shaved it off for Louise. The news of a fellow student having cancer had kind of rocked Wagstaff. It was the first time anything like this had happened in a long time. Tina was in second grade when a classmate of Gene's was diagnosed with cancer. It was before Louise's time and even most of the older kids did not remember. They were younger than though. Too young to understand about cancer, unless they had to. Tina only knew because she read the letter on her parents' dresser. She knew a classmate of Gene's, but she didn't remember the name or even know if he were alive.

"Tina Belcher?" Tara called.

"That's me." Tina replied.

Despite being in the same grade Tina really didn't know Tara. She had only just transferred to Wagstaff at the start of the year. Though Tina was sure she remembered her from years ago. Tara was one of those people who Louise described as wallpaper. She didn't ever come to any after school activities and never really talked to anyone. Her cancer rant was the most Tina had heard her say in ever.

"You… You are Louise's sister, right?" Tara asked.

"I am." Tina replied.

"It's hard isn't it?" Tara questioned.

"What?" Tina inquired.

"Having a sibling with cancer." Tara clarified.

"I thought Louise was the only cancer kid at Wagstaff." Tina commented.

"She is… I mean my brother Justin is home schooled. I was too until this year." Tara explained.

Life had been a blurry nightmare since Louise was diagnosed. Most days Bob could barely even remember where he was, let alone the day. He would take orders for people at the hospital and ask questions about Louise's condition to customers. Everybody was understanding but it didn't make things any easier. Especially when Mr. Fishodor showed up wanting the rent. That's when it hit. They could never make rent. The GoFundMe had success and business had picked up since the news story, but the medical bills were already through the roof and they had so many more expenses to come.

"Look, Mr. Fishodor I am sorry, but we cannot make rent this month. Maybe at all. I don't know when we can again." Bob apologized.

"What's the excuse this time, Bob?" Mr. Fishodor questioned.

"Louise is dying!" Bob snapped raising his hand towards his landlord.

"What?" Mr. Fishodor gasped.

"Louise has cancer! it was on the news! We have a GoFundMe! How are you so dense?!" Bob bellowed.

"Bob I…I had no idea. I'm sorry." Mr. Fishodor replied.

Louise had, had radiation at ten in the morning. She didn't feel great but still went to the playroom for an hour before it was time for her to go down to chemo. After chemo she wanted to go back to the playroom. Justin was getting some sort of treatment but would be back at three. Louise waited all of ten minutes before the nausea got the best of her. She was lucky and a nurse got her to the bathroom just in time. When she was finished the nurse offered to take her back to the playroom, but Louise couldn't do it. She still felt sick far worse than she had during her previous chemo treatment. She got sick twice in the hallway on the way back to her room. The placed a basin beside her bed and it was quickly filled. Everything hurt and she just wanted her family. Linda had left and Bob was trying to get there but he'd gotten stuck in traffic.

The rest of the evening was not any better for Louise. The nausea had subsided but now she just felt cold. The coldest she'd ever been. Even colder than the time Gene had accidentally locked her in the freezer. She had been dealing with shortness of breath for a while but nothing like what she was feeling now. Her mind went to poor Rudy at the museum. For a while she was angry because Bob hadn't showed up but then a nurse informed her that he had been there for hours. She'd just slept through it.

It was a while after midnight when Nurse Julie entered to check on Louise. The first thing Julie noticed was the pungent aroma. She walked over to the bed and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Oh, Louise sweetie if you needed the bathroom why didn't you call?" Julie asked as she attempted to jostle Louise awake.

That was the second red flag Julie shook Louise softly and then slightly harder, but the girl did not stir. She only whimpered slightly and coughed weakly. Red flag number three was found on the top front of Louise's gown. It was wet with spittle and the small amount of food Louise had eaten. Red flag number four was how hot the small girl felt. Julie called for a doctor.

It was two in the morning when the Belcher's phone rang. Bob rolled over answering it in a sleepy tone.

"Bob's Burgers"

"This is Dr. Ramirez from Bog Harbor Children's Hospital. May I speak with Bob Belcher. It's urgent."

"This is Bob"

Linda was in the middle of a peaceful dream. Where Louise was healthy and bossing her siblings around. Where Gene did more than cry, and Tina wrote sexy stories about Jimmy Junior and zombies. Where she didn't talk extra loudly so customers didn't hear Bob breaking down in the employee bathroom. Where she felt still felt joyful.

"Lin! Wake up! The hospital called. Louise has pneumonia!" Bob shouted.

Gene Belcher cradled his keyboard in his arms. In his heart he had a song. A song like he'd never written before. Not about bodily functions, food, or any of the other things about which he normally wrote. No, this one was different. He just couldn't put it into anything just yet. From down the hall he heard noises. Fearing the worst, he crawled in bed and prayed the old bedtime prayer but changing things up.

"Now I lay me down to sleep. Please take me before I wake and keep Louise here." Gene whispered as his parents raced around.

Tina was getting sleep either she was working on her latest story. One where Louise never had cancer. she just needed glasses and refused to wear them because only nerds wore glasses. That was why Louse was not in school. Mrs. LaBonz got sick of it and told her not to come back until she wore her glasses. In the story Tina helped Louise find the perfect frames and then they went back to causing trouble just like before. Her thought process was interrupted by Bob swinging the door open.  
"Tina! The hospital called. Louise has pneumonia. Your mom and I must go and check on her. Mort said he would come and stay with you, and Teddy will probably be taking you to school in the morning; but can you just make sure Gene is OK?" Bob requested.

"Yeah sure" Tina replied as her heart broke once again.


	8. Chapter 8

A full week had passed since Louise's pneumonia diagnosis; and everything seemed to just be suspended in thin air. The two days were the worst with high fevers and Louise having to be intubated. Day three she kind of stabilized; requiring less oxygen and the fevers were fewer and lower. Since that. day she hadn't gotten any better, but she also hadn't gotten any worse. She just lay in a comalike state. The coma was what scared Bob and Linda the most. Comas were often the end for cancer patients.

Due to Louise's critical state Linda was with her daughter full time residing at Ronald McDonald House near the hospital. Bob had restricted the restaurant to lunch hours only and would head for the hospital as soon as he closed. He would stay overnight and only return home to prepare for opening. Even though neither of the older Belcher children could visit Louise in the ICU. Gene still insisted on staying with Linda. Bob would pick Tina up after school and take her to the hospital. Tara's mom Brenda would drive Tina to school along with Tara, Derek, Keith (Justin's younger half-brother.)

Gene starred up at the ceiling of his temporary room. Currently they were staying in a small one room apartment. Recalling how cramped the apartment seemed at times, Gene could not believe they were comfortable in even tighter quarters. Granted Bob and Tina were only there about half of the time and Louise, Louise was down the road. It was three miles from the hospital to Ronald McDonald House. There was another campus right beside the hospital but understandably those were the first rooms to fill up. Even three miles a short distance. Gene knew he was a heavy kid and walks that were short and easy for his sisters seemed endless and torturous for him, but that three-mile walk. He may as well have had to walk across the ocean every day. Only to have to sit in the waiting room. The PICU had special cameras so parents could see their children after visiting hours. One of the nurses Vicki would always let Gene use her personal tablet to at least see Louise. He talked to her and kissed her face on the screen. If Louise were at all conscious, she'd kill him, but Louise was not conscious. She was in a drug induced coma. The doctors were making her sleep so she could heal. Gene wanted Louise better, but he also wanted his sister back.

Bob and Tina were making their daily drive to Bog Harbor Children's Hospital. On the first couple days of this routine, Bob tried to connect with Tina. He already felt he was losing touch with his oldest child. He knew it was normal, just part of the teenage stage of life. When Louise got sick, Bob completely disconnected from Tina and Gene. It wasn't so much that he wanted to. As much as he just didn't have time. Running a business and visiting a terminally ill child just took everything he had. Only three weeks had passed since that day and already his healthy children were completely different. Gene was sullen and would stare into nothing, occasionally talking about Louise but largely silent. Tina was more mature, she no longer spoke of boys, butts, zombies or horses. She asked about Louise and worried over Gene. She helped run the restaurant and went to school. Louise lie in a hospital fighting just to live.

"Dad?" Tina asked even her meek tone was shattering in the car's dead silence.

"Yes, Tina?" Bob asked.

"Are we going to be OK, when Louise dies?" Tina questioned.

"I don't know Tina, but I don't. I just don't know." Bob stammered.

Bob Belcher Senior very quickly went from one of the best weeks of his life to one of the worst. His vacation had been planned for a while and in the face of his granddaughter's cancer diagnosis had been a welcome distraction. His own scare a few months back is what finally got him to shut down the diner for a week and go to San Francisco with Henry and Pete. Pete had made the trip every year since college. He made the trek for the gay culture that hadn't exactly been welcome in the small New Jersey town of Bog Harbor. Things had changed for the better now. With Bog Harbor hosting a huge pride celebration every year but fifty years ago, life was completely different. Henry had started making the trip about twenty years before. When his daughter moved out there for college. Now his granddaughter was getting ready to attend her mother's Alma Mater. For all those years Henry and Pete had begged Bob Senior to go. There were always excuses but this year he'd come. It had been a great time. Only now he wished he hadn't of gone.

Bob Senior waved goodbye to his friends and stepped through the door to his diner. After a week it was good to be back in his home away from home. Who was he kidding this place was his home? The vacation was distraction from the terror of thinking he had colon cancer three months ago. The relief of it being only benign polyps they were able to remove. Only two find out just two months later his nine-year-old granddaughter had terminal brain cancer. The vacation did a tremendous job of distracting him. The best aspect being that Henry and Pete left their phones behind. They had stayed at the same hotel for years now and they both had loved ones in the city who were to be reached in case of emergency. Bob had no trouble leaving his phone. He laughed and said nothing important would happen anyway. Oh, how wrong he was. The first thing he saw when he plugged in the device was a voice mail from his son.

"_Look Dad, I don't know why I'm calling you. You won't care. I've tried calling ten times. You don't care. If it means anything to you at all. Louise is in intensive care. She has pneumonia. She might be dying already. I know these words are foreign to you and you'll just call me selfish, but we are closing indefinitely._

Bob Senior ran faster than he had in years, down the road to where his car was parked. He drove like a maniac violating at least ten traffic laws, on the way to his son's restaurant. The place was empty and locked up. Jimmy Pesto stood across the street.

"Ah he's not there. Hasn't been open in a week. His daughter's really sick." Jimmy called.

"Where is she?! She's my granddaughter!" Bob called back.

"Bog Harbor Children's!" Jimmy called back.

Jimmy looked across the street. Bob was his enemy. For so long he didn't even remember why they hated each other. Two different restaurants, two different dreams. Still even he wasn't that big of a dick. He would never mock a man who had fallen so low and he genuinely prayed Louise would recover.

Rudy was attending his own appointment at Bog Harbor Children's. He had to see his pulmonologist every three months; to fill inhalers and go through tests to see if his lung function had changed any. It had become routine. Refills and disappointing news. Steady was good but frustrating for Rudy. Steady was still too sick to play sports or go anywhere without an inhaler, at least one back up inhaler, an alert bracelet and lungs somehow on par with an old smoker. Now somehow, he wasn't even the sickest kid at Wagstaff anymore. That knowledge had destroyed the old routine.

"Any more questions, Rudy?" Dr. Franks asked.

"Do you know anything about brain cancer?" Rudy asked.

"Well I did an oncology rotation as an intern, but it was never my dream. Why what's up?" Dr. Franks asked.

"My friend Louise has brain cancer. I think they said it was DIPG. Will she be OK?"

"I am sorry Rudy. I had one patient with that cancer a few years ago. I helped her family when the disease impacted her breathing and I am sorry to say that there has never been a survivor. Some patients lived or are living years past the prognosis, but that is rare, and nobody has been cured." Dr. Franks explained.

"So, Louise is going to die?" Rudy questioned.

"Rudy" Dr. Franks called.

"NO!" Rudy yelled throwing his inhaler in the doctor's face, before running down the hall.

"Rudy! Your inhaler!" Dr. Franks called.

"I don' want it anymore!" Rudy hissed.

It was a hard night for Louise. After remaining stable for five days and there being talk of bringing her around and moving her to the step-down unit. She had suddenly suffered two massive seizures and stopped breathing on her own. The fevers had returned with a vengeance and the pneumonia had come back full force. Louise hovered somewhere between life and death, but she was not ready to die yet. In the distance. She heard a faint voice.

"_Patient name Rudolph Stieblitz, reason for admission to ICU, severe asthma attack."_

"_Oh, Rudy what did you do?" _Louise wondered before the worst seizure yet overtook her frail body.


	9. Chapter 9

The last time Bob Belcher Senior was at Bog Harbor Children's Hospital. Was one of the worst days of his life. The day he was sure he was going to lose his only child, just two months after he lost his wife. Bob always resented him for all the hours he was forced to work as a boy. In retrospect Bob Senior definably had overreacted but he was terrified of losing his son and death seemed to happen outside of the diner. Losing Tina to that car accident and then nearly losing Bob to an act of childhood idiocy.

Bob had just turned nine and it was the first official day of summer. The restaurant was packed and against his better judgement, Big Bob let Bob hang out with a few less than reputable boys from the school. There was this old retention pond, a few blocks from the diner. Kids were always getting hurt there and every couple year a kid would drown in there. Bereaved parents had raised money to install a pool and outdoor rec center, but that pond was a rite of passage. A dumb one that almost took Bob from him.

Bob Senior would never forget that horrible call, that Bob had been in an accident at the pond and was unconscious. He raced to the hospital, where thankfully Bob had only been diagnosed with a badly broken arm and a concussion. From that day on Bob Senior insisted that Bob be with him at the restaurant constantly.

Bob Senior prayed that Bob would not repeat his mistakes. Bob was going to lose his daughter, he had two surviving children. It would be so easy. At least Tina and Gene were older and could get away easier.

Bob Senior arrived at Bog Harbor Children's. It sure had grown up in nearly forty years. He had to ask for directions to the oncology ward. The ward was a building. A horrible, far too large building. Where his youngest granddaughter lay in ICU. He walked through the sliding doors and approached the desk.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I am here to see my granddaughter, Louise Belcher." Big Bob replied.

"Hmm uh huh, yes. Um so Al?" The receptionist murmured.

"No uh Robert Belcher Senior." Bob replied.

"There isn't a Robert Belcher Senior on the approved visitor list. You will have to talk to the parents and get approval." The receptionist explained.

Bob was livid. He had called his father the day Louise was diagnosed. He had added him to the Facebook group they had created, to make it easier for loved ones to follow her story, he had called his dad the day Louise first was placed in Intensive Care. Nothing absolutely nothing, until now. Now all the sudden, he just had to see Louise. Where had he been weeks ago? Or even last week. He always did stuff like this. He only cared about himself.

"Bob I am so sorry!" Big Bob cried.

"Sorry for what?! For never caring about me or my children, or mom?!" Bob snapped.

"Bob please." Big Bob pleaded.

"NO! YOU NEVER CARED! LOUISE HAS BEEN IN ICU FOR A WEEK! WHERE WERE YOU THEN?! I'LL TELL YOU WHERE! YOU WERE WORKING! YOU ARE ALWAYS WORKING! I GAVE UP MY CHILDHOOD, SO YOU COULD WORK! YOU OPENED UP THE DAY AFTER MOM'S FUNERAL! WHO DOES THAT?!" Bob shouted.

"Bob I was on vacation last week and I turned my phone off." Big Bob explained!

"OH, BECAUSE THAT IS BETTER! BECAUSE WE COULD NEVER TAKE A VACATION! THE RESTARAUNT WAS TOO IMPORTANT! BECAUSE THE RESTAUNT WAS FAMILY! NOW ALL OF THE SUDDEN YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER ENDS UP WITH CHILDHOOD CANCER AND JUST GO ON VACATION?!" Bob screamed.

"Bob it wasn't like that. Just give me a chance." Big Bob pleaded.

"NO! I'VE GIVEN YOU ENOUGH CHANCES! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Bob snapped.

After two days, Rudy released from Intensive Care, another day later he was cleared to go home. Just like with every hospital stay he went to his mom's house. Where she worried over him and insisted that he should not attend recess, that she should take him home for lunch, that he should be homes schooled, that he shouldn't do this or that, go here or there. Whatever had triggered his latest asthma attack. Well how was his mom supposed to insist his best friend not die? Could she do that? And would it be enough to save Louise? No but it was a nice thought to hold on to.

After ten days in Intensive Care, Louise finally began to improve. No fever for two days, no seizures in a day and a half. She was finally beginning to come around and respond to more stimulation. Mostly she would respond to her parent's voices, specifically her father's. Her eyes would blink, and she would squeeze the hand of whoever had taken hers. All she had to do was wake up and maintain certain oxygen levels and she would be cleared to come home.

Gene was going crazy not being able to see his sister. Louise had been improving the last two days. Why wouldn't they just take her out of ICU already? Would they ever? Would he ever see his baby sister again? All these questions all these thoughts. They made him sick to his stomach. They made him dizzy scared, and angry. In a fit of rage, he began to scratch at the top of his head, where fresh hair was beginning to grow. He clawed with rage until blood began to pool out of his scalp and sliver down his hands. He rubbed the blood down his face and forced it into his eyes. The door opened. His parents were home, he looked in the mirror and saw what he had done to himself. In a panic he slipped into the bathroom turned on the shower and stepped inside his clothes still on. He slid to the floor and began to openly weep as blood began to stain the white porcelain.

"This is me now." Gene sobbed.

**A/N: Next chapter will be longer, and more Louise focused but I wanted to add Big Bob into the mix. Will Bob be able to forgive his father? Will anybody see just how bad Gene is breaking down.**


	10. Chapter 10

It took another week, but Louise finally recovered enough to be released from Intensive Care. Unfortunately, as was often the case, bad came with the good. It did not take long to realize the Louise who had ultimately came out of the PICU, was far different from the Louise who entered the PICU. The first sign was how the left side of her face drooped downward. Initially the doctors thought it was merely face paralysis due to the tumor. Unfortunately, when Louise's left arm and leg did not respond to reflex tests, the bitter truth was uncovered. Louise had suffered a catastrophic stroke while in her coma. The left side of her body was completely paralyzed, and the right was greatly weakened. She could no longer walk or swallow. Her speech was weak and slurred, to where even her own parents and Tina could not understand her. Gene had a cold when Louise came around and had been staying with Teddy. Naturally, Louise was completely deaf in her left ear, but miraculously still had around eighty percent in her right ear. Her left eye was completely blind, and she only had fifty percent vision in her right eye.

Two days after Louise was returned to the oncology ward, Bob and Linda were faced with a horrible decision. They knew it was coming. They had to decide whether they wanted to continue treatment. Even though they had known it was coming for days and known it would happen eventually since Louise had received her diagnosis. Even though they knew exactly what they were going to say. That did not make things any easier for any of them.

"I know this decision isn't going to be easy, Mr. and Mrs. Belcher. I am not expecting an answer right away, but I will need it soon." Dr. Kingsworth started.

"We understand." Linda replied softly.

"Very well. Do you wish to continue treatment for Louise, or would you rather stop treatment? Now if you stop you will either be able to take Louise home or move her to a hospice room." Dr. Kingsworth asked.

"Lin and I agreed that it is best for us to stop all treatments and we will be bringing Louise home. So long as she is stable enough to make the trip." Bob explained.

"OK, I will let the team know." Dr. Kingsworth replied.

Back in their room Linda collapsed onto the bed and Bob fell to the floor. Their only relief was the knowledge they had a couple more hours before Tina got off school and Gene returned to the Ronald McDonald house. He had been fever free and symptom free for twenty-four hours and could finally reunite with his sister. Teddy would be dropping both off as soon as Tina got out of school.

The only reason, Bob knew he was screaming, was the attendant pounding on the door asking if everything was OK.

There was a sliver of good that came out of that day. It was a terrible, dreadful thing masked as a good thing. Bob and Linda received a call. Louise had been approved to be a "Make A Wish" kid. Yeah that sure was awesome. There youngest child was dying but hey at least they could finally have a nice vacation. None of the Belchers particularly liked traveling. There were other things they could do but a lot were complicated by the Belcher's living situation. They were going to ask Louise, but Bob knew how badly Louise wanted to go to Japan and Linda knew how desperately Louise wanted a dog. Unfortunately for Bob, Japan was too expensive. As for Linda the Belchers could easily just get Louise a dog. Their main hurtle was the large pet deposit Mr. Fishodor required but they could make it work somehow.

Louise was back on the oncology ward, but she was in a different room. Louise could not hear much but she knew she was in a different room. She did not have a roommate this time. She could not see but she could hear enough to know that she was across from where Justin's room, but Justin was not there. At some point, while Louise was in the PICU. Justin had urinated pure blood. The cancer had spread to his bladder and overtaken his lungs. Justin was officially dying. Like there was nothing they could do, even more chemo and radiation would not buy him more time. Based on what Louise understood. She was in the same boat.

Gene could not wait to see his sister again. He had not seen her since before she went into intensive care. He had come down with a cold three days before Louise was released and was just finally well enough to see her again. He would see Louise again, but she may not see him again. She had lost most of her vision. What if she did not remember him or thought that she had left.

Bob and Linda eased into their daughter's room. This was not how they imagined planning a family vacation, or whatever Louise's wish would be. They just prayed that it was something that could be granted.

To their relief, Louise was awake, kind of propped up on the bed by pillows. Her face was drooping down and her good eye drooped from exhaustion. She had only been awake a couple hours that day and she was already falling asleep.

"Louise, sweetie?" Bob called.

"Hmmm?" Louise questioned.

"Louise, we got a call. From the Make A Wish foundation. They want to grant a whish for you." Bob explained.

"A wiiis?" Louise asked weakly.

"Yes, and it can be anything." Linda explained.

"I waana go Jaan." Louise replied tiredly.

"What?" Bob asked.

"She wants to go to Japan." Gene translated.

"How can you understand her? We can't even understand her?" Bob gasped.

"She said it plain as day. I do not know what Teddy was talking about. Louise did not have a stroke. If she did. She can talk fine, and she looks just the same as always." Gene explained.

"Louise. Is that true?" Linda asked.

"Yuhm." Louise replied.

"Well Louise. The thing is. You are too sick to go to Japan and even if you were not. Going to Japan is expensive. The foundation could not grant your wish and still help as many other children." Bob explained.

Later that night Gene was lying on his stomach. It would be their last night at the Ronald McDonald House. The next day, the family would bring Louise home. So that she could die there. Treatment was ineffective. Treatment was a cruel joke. They had just hoped it would give her more time. Gene was mostly just scrolling through Facebook. He knew he was too young, but he only had family and Alex on there. Then there were a few joke pages that Bob and Linda approved. The only other thing was some Hawk and Chick fan group, that Louise insisted he join. That group was what caught Gene's eye.

"Mom! Dad! I know what Louise's wish should be!" Gene cried practically throwing the laptop in Bob's face.

**A/N: What could Gene's idea be? I hope to update again soon. Sorry it is taking so long. I got super overwhelmed with work when this virus started. I am just a grocery cashier. I cannot imagine how medical staff and first responders must feel. Also, this story is hard to write.**


End file.
